Energetic Relationships
by Alphabet Writer
Summary: It's completely against his nature, but there's just something about Tyson that makes him act the way he does.
1. Chapter 1

Energetic Relationships  
Chapter One

"Hey, Kai, what's going on with you lately?" Ray asks as he sits at the table.

"What do you mean?" I ask, looking up at him.

"You've totally changed since the last time I was here," the cat-like beyblader elaborates.

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, for one, you're definitely more talkative than usual," Max points out.

"And less grouchy," Daichi points out.

"And the other day I could have sworn I saw you playing tag with Tyson," Hilary points out.

"He was what?!" the others sitting at the table explode, completely shocked.

"Come to think of it, you and Tyson have been spending a lot more time together," Kenny points out.

"What exactly have you two been doing together?" Hilary asks.

"Hey, Kai! Let's get going!" Tyson's voice calls from the door. "We're going to be late!"

_Thank God! _I think as I get up from the table and head after the blue haired beyblader. _Salvation._

"Hey, get back here! We want answers!" Daichi demands as I run for the door.

I meet up with Tyson and we head off before the others can stop us. Once we've reached the river we stop and sit to talk.

"Man, haven't these five months alone together been a blast, Kai?" Tyson asks, looking at me with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," I agree, returning his smile. _I can't believe five months have past since the others were with us. It seemed like such a shorter time._

"Man, I sure am glad to see the others again, however, it's really cutting back on the time you and I have to spend together," Tyson continues. "I kind of miss it being just the two of us."

"Me too," I agree as he lies back in my lap and I hold him.

"Hey, I've got an idea, let's run away," Tyson suggests as he sits up.

"What?" I ask, slightly alarmed.

"Come on, let's get out of here. Let's go somewhere the others can't find us. That way we'll always be together," he begs as he looks at me with his big eyes.

I just can't say no to him, especially when he gives me that look.

"All right, let's do it, we'll sneak off tonight," I tell him.

"Good, make sure to grab everything that way we don't have to come back," he smiles.

"Of course, I don't ever want our time together to end," I agree as I pull him close and hold him in my arms, feeling his heart beating with mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Energetic Relationships  
Chapter Two

The night, just as we had planned, we sneak out after everyone goes to bed. I don't have much to carry; after all, I'm not one to drag everything with me everywhere I go. Tyson, however, insists on bringing his entire room with him, along with the refrigerator. Go figure, I had to be the one to fall for someone like him. But, what can I say; I can't help but love him. Just look at the boy, dark blue hair that cascades down to his shoulder blades, brown eyes that never show fear, well, almost never shows fear, I've got to admit, I've scared him a few times; oh how I loved those times. His blue jeans hug his small ass that always manages to captivate me so much while his black tank top reveals the few succulent muscles that he possesses from all of his martial arts training with his grandfather. And even now, as he tries to lift the refrigerator onto his back, I just can't help but think about how much I want him, probably even more than I want to blade.

"Hey, Kai, you coming or what?" Tyson asks from the door.

"Huh?"

"You're staring off into space again," he comments. "You've been doing that a lot lately, is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong," I assure him as I take his hand in my own, amazed at the fact that he had actually managed to capture the refrigerator from its place in the kitchen. "Let's just go before someone wakes up and discovers the fridge missing."

"I agree totally. Do you know what would happen if Grandpa found out that I took the fridge?" he jokes as we walk out the door, him having to duck a little of course due to his _backpack._

"I can't believe you're actually bringing that thing," I comment as we head out onto the streets. "How are we supposed to get anywhere when you're carrying that?"

"Trust me, I can handle it," he swears.

"Then why are your knees buckling?" I point out.

"Shut up! I said I can handle it, so let me handle it!" he shouts.

"Oh, so now you want to wake everyone up? Maybe we should just tell them about us," I suggest.

"Are you crazy? Gramps would go ballistic. He'd start planning the wedding and all of that. Hilary would get in on it too, and I doubt the guys would skip out on the opportunity to tease us. They'll wind up tearing us apart, I'm sure of it," he comments as we walk down the road slowly. "Besides, Gramps would probably start making you call him Grandpa."

"Do you not want me to call him that?" I ask as I stop.

"Huh?" he asks as he looks back.

"Why can't I call him Grandpa?" I clarify.

"You mean, you want to?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, I was just thinking about how your grandfather treated you and thought that maybe you didn't want to call anyone else that, that's all."

"That man was not my Grandpa, he was my Grandfather. I would love you call your grandpa my own."

"YAY!" Tyson celebrates as he flings his arms around me, knocking me to the ground due to the added weight of the refrigerator.


	3. Chapter 3

Energetic Relationships  
Chapter Three

"Are you seriously going to bring that?" I complain as I try to get up, despite the weight of the refrigerator.

"Of course; how can you expect me to go anywhere without it? All of the leftovers from the past few nights are in here. I have a reputation to keep, ya know," he brags with his goofy grin.

"Well, I guess if you can get up, then you can bring it," I sigh.

He forces his way to his feet with stubbornness.

With that, we continue on our way. Somehow, by some miracle, Tyson managed to convince the police officers at the train station to allow him to actually bring the refrigerator aboard the train.

"Isn't this great? Finally some alone time," Tyson celebrates as the train pulls out of the station, heading for the countryside.

I nod my head in agreement.

"I wonder what the guys will think when they find out we've left," he blabs on. "And Grandpa's probably going to have a cow when he discovers the missing refrigerator."

Unable to stand it anymore, I walk over and wrap my arms around him, interrupting his conversation.

"What's gotten into you, Kai?" he asks as a cute blush stretches across his face.

"Stop talking about the others," I state as I tighten my grip around him. "You belong to me now."

"No yet, I don't," he teases.

I smirk as I look around, noticing that we have the entire compartment to ourselves.

"That can be fixed," I shrug.

A smile crawls across his face as he looks up and locks his lips with mine. I run my fingers through his hair gently as our kiss grows more intense, and the train enters into a tunnel.

The end!

Make sure to catch the sequel: Amnesia for Life

hehehehe


End file.
